Moonrise
by WiseGirlofHyrule
Summary: "What brings you here to my fine garden, good sir?" "To steal a glance of her ladyship's beauty, naturally." "Is that all," I say. "And here I was thinking you would rob me of my jewels and assume the throne out of a mere lust for power." I jest. He scoffs. Zelink AU Oneshot to get back into the groove of writing. I don't own LoZ or characters. Over-rating with a T just in case.


**AN: **To get back into the groove and get the creative juices flowing again, I had to break down the dam a bit to do it. So, apologies again to the Sky Academy fans for having you wait for so long. I simply want to post the best work I can muster. And believe me, I am working on it to make it the very best it can be.

But writer's block is a thing and unfortunately cannot be ignored or avoided. So, here's a fluffy Zelink oneshot for you all as an apology.

* * *

Moonrise

I move swiftly through the castle halls, careful to not run into any artifacts as I silently make my way to the private gardens. I made sure to not wear any noisy jewelry or shoes, and luckily know all the guard's routes along the castle grounds. I had contemplated changing into something more weather appropriate, that is, if I had something warmer than a simple silk wrap in my wardrobe. Nobody expects the princess of Hyrule to take a midnight stroll in the chilled nights of summer's end. And I don't mean to alert anyone to this little known fact, either. I enjoy my freedom as much as the next person, if not more so. Because of this, the only person I told about my little excursion is my bodyguard, Impa. I remember the smirk that spread on her face when I told her of my little plan and took that as confirmation that my judgment of the situation is not far off.

Smiling a little, I pull the hood of my cloak over my head and duck into the shadows behind a statue, allowing two guards with torches to pass.

_Just a little farther_, I think as I turn the corner, leading to the kitchens. I know the layout well, mainly due to my midnight snacks that only a few guards know about. My father implicated a strict diet; that I need to stay in shape for my future husband. My stomach frequently says otherwise. I quickly refocus on the task at hand before I think any more about my father.

I reach the door and open it slowly, knowing that it won't squeak on its hinge as it is oiled regularly. Impa ensures this. Shutting the door behind me, my silk hood is blown off my head from a sudden gust of wind and I look up.

The garden is lit by the full moon's rays cascading downward between leaves blowing in the crisp wind. The flowers, usually vibrant and full of color, are cast into an ethereal beauty of muted moonlight. I walk through the trees slowly, lightly sifting my fingers through the bushes as I pass them and appreciating the hard work the gardeners put into the cultivating of this beautiful place.

I then see a figure step out from behind a tree in front of me, cast in the shadows. Surprise is what he is looking for, and something he does not get.

"What brings you here to my fine garden, good sir?" I take him in as he walks slowly toward me. His cloak whips around his ankles and the hilt of his sword slips out from the cover. I recognize the dark blue and green instantly and smile.

"To steal a glance of her ladyship's beauty, naturally," he responds almost flippantly. It endears me.

People view me as the example, the perfect picture of a royal lady. It bothers me to no end. The people place me on a pedestal that doesn't, in actuality, exist. I am a person, too, not a goddess.

Well, the reincarnation of one, but only a select few knew this fact, and completely beside the point.

"Is that all," I say. "And here I was thinking you would rob me of my jewels and assume the throne out of a mere lust for power," I jest. He scoffs.

"I believe you have me mistaken for another, highness," he drops his hood, smirking. "Though, that would be a nice perk if you accept my proposal."

"Oh?" I question. "And what proposal is this, good sir?"

"All in good time," he takes my hand and kisses it chastely. "Now," he pulls me to him and unhooks his cloak, dropping it onto my shoulders. He then wraps his arm around my waist, "shall we?" I smile in return as he leads me through the garden.

"How are you, Zelda? Really," he asks. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Being utterly spent during the day, unable to sleep at night, frequent headaches, and the constant reminder of my father around every corner are a few things now permanently a part of my everyday life, I fear," I sigh as he rubs his hand up and down my arm, warming me up.

"I assumed as much," he says empathetically. "I wish there is more I can do for you. Since the loss of your father—"

I didn't even feel the tears sliding down my face until they were gathering into his shirt. He stops me by pulling my arm and in one swift motion, slips his arms around me comfortingly. He hushes me as the wind continues to blow the leaves lightly around us.

"Zelda," he breathes, his chin resting on the top of my head, "you are such a strong young woman. You have many hardships ahead as queen," he pulls back slightly to lift my chin and face him, "and I will be beside you through all of it."

His blue eyes, usually light and carefree, pierce mine intensely. I know he is sincere, that he will honor his word.

If he could defeat the king of evil, nothing can sway his mind once he has it set on something.

I am brought back to the present when he squeezes my chin gently, pressing his forehead to mine. I know he feels for me, and I for him, but lately I have wondered if this has somehow developed into something more without my knowledge. I instantly think of an old proverb my mother told me when I was little.

_In love, always the heart before the mind._

Not that Link would be a bad match by any means, and luckily for me he ended up being a wise decision anyway. I would like to think that even my father approved of—

Fresh new tears begin to fall down my face as Link's expression fills with concern.

"Maybe we shouldn't have done this tonight. Do you need more time, my la—?"

"How many times do I need to say it?" I mutter between shameful sobs. "Call me by my name. You have well beyond earned that right, Hero of Time."

He grimaces. He also dislikes his title.

"Point taken," he chuckles a bit, and then frowns. "Zelda, truly, you do need rest."

I don't respond for a while. He simply holds me as the tears slow to a gradual stop.

"You're right," I say hoarsely after a time. "I do need rest." He nods, taking my hand in his and leading me toward the balcony of my room. He pulls out what I know to be his Longshot which he acquired during his travels and aims for the vines I had Impa grow specifically for these situations. Luckily there aren't many windows looking into the garden on this side of the castle, as these are the private chambers, and there is only a slim chance of being seen propelled to my balcony.

I wrap my arms around his shoulders as he releases the chain. He wraps an arm around my waist to steady me as the Longshot grabs hold of its target. Link then presses a second button to begin the accelerated climbing. I will never tell him, but I get a slight thrill out of flying through the air so quickly. I think he already knows that, though, as he laughs softly right alongside me.

We drop onto the secure floor of my balcony and I walk over to the glass doors entering into my bedchambers. Link follows right behind me and walks over to the couch in the entry room. I remove his cloak and drape it over the arm of the couch he sits on. Boldness growing, I also remove my silk wrap, revealing my nightdress. Link inhales sharply, but doesn't say anything. I smirk as I walk into my bedchamber to hang up the wrap and untie my hair. Somehow, I can feel Link's eyes bore into my back and heat rises to my cheeks as I shake out my long golden hair.

"Can I get you anything, Link?" I ask him as I walk back into the entry room, shutting the door to my bedchambers. Link shakes his head.

"I'm fine," he says quietly. I hum in response, not too convinced. I sit down on the opposite side of the couch, swinging my legs atop his and lean my head into a large pillow. He stiffens, unsure of what to do. Sometimes I forget that he doesn't have a lot of experience with women. Other times I tease him for it flirtatiously.

"You are the one who needs the shoulder to cry on right now, why are you asking me what you can do for me?" His question causes me to pause. He has a valid point.

"It must be my upbringing of being a princess coming out in me. Taking care of others before my needs is my life's work, after all." Link ponders that a bit.

"You're probably right," he admits, trailing his fingers up my ankle and slowly feeling more comfortable. I smile softly.

"I am always right. You should know this by now," he chuckles.

"Of course you are, Shiek," I roll my eyes in response.

"You are never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Never," he smirks. Folding my arms in front of me defensively, he starts again. "But you are correct about always being right. You never lead me astray while I was hunting down Ganondorf."

I stay silent. Normally, we don't talk so openly about the past events other than in casual passing jokes to cope with the memories. But the way he is so easily bringing them up in conversation is noteworthy. My interest piques.

"Link, how are your nightmares? Are they getting better?"

His hand stops just as he was about to venture further up my shin. He takes a deep breath before responding.

"Yes and no," he ponders. I wait. "Though I do not have the same nightmares as I used to, if that is what you mean. The old ones pale in comparison," his voice drifts off.

My concern must show in my expression as he simply shrugs and continues to lightly brush his fingers along my leg tantalizingly.

"What haunts your dreams of late?" I ask softly, nearly a whisper. "If your old nightmares are nothing in comparison to your current ones, what could be so terrifying?"

I recall the few times, disguised as Shiek, I have seen him while he was enduring a nightmare. None of them were moments I wanted to remember. The Hero of Time, thrashing about uncontrollably in an unconscious state, and being unable to do anything to help was worse than torture—which, unfortunately, I knew from experience during my time in my captor's hands, Ganondorf.

He stays quiet for a long while, contemplating telling me. I lean forward and place my hand atop his leg.

"Link," I plead, "tell me. Please."

"I," he hesitates, meeting my eyes with his pained-blue ones. His voice wavers. "I have dreams where I couldn't save you. I couldn't save you from Ganondorf. And," I stand immediately to wrap my arms around him. He is in a vulnerable state that I know all too well. He swallows hard and continues; hands limp on his lap.

"When I found you, you were so hurt. Marks, bruises, and blood covered your body and I—I lost control. You were unconscious, and it was all my doing," he nearly whispers as I pull him closer. Knowing that what I am about to do is against all royal conduct; I straddle my leg over his lap and pull myself flush against him. Startled by my closeness, he hesitantly wraps his arms around my waist.

"Link," I whisper, "I am here and alive. I am thanks to you," fresh tears begin anew, from both of us. "If you didn't come at the time that you did, even I don't think I could have made it—"

He buries his head into the nook of my neck and runs his hands up my back. Shivers run the opposite direction down my spine.

"Don't say that," he whispers, "ever." I take a deep breath.

"Then promise me something," I say, running my hand through his hair.

"Anything," he brings his head up and looks at me. My face begins to redden.

"Be by my side for the rest of my life. Ensure your nightmares never happen," I stroke his cheek with my thumb. He leans into my hand, closing his eyes. When he opens them, there is a new determination in them.

"Then you promise me something in return," I smile softly. He never asks for favors or promises.

"And what is that?"

"Zelda, in order for me to bear your beautiful presence every day for the rest of our lives, I will need more than just friendship from you. I cannot simply stay friends after all that we have endured," his cheeks tint slightly, taking a deep breath. I freeze in excitement. "Would you consider the possibility of me—courting you for your hand in marriage?"

Warmth gradually spreads throughout my entire being as I slowly smile. I bring my face close to his so I brush his nose with mine.

"Were you simply confirming my request, or did you truly not understand the point behind my question?"

He chuckles at that and closes the distance between us. Not that there was much to begin with anyway.

Kissing him is way better than I had imagined, and I already have an overly optimistic mind as a princess.

He consumes my being as his lips dance over mine, his hands trail my back, hips, and legs, as I toy with his hair and tunic. He pulls away, chuckling.

"I think I heard a knock at your door," he says before placing another quick kiss to my lips. My eyes flutter open to see his amused expression and I hear the knock.

Instantly I am back to being the princess I was raised to be, standing to my full height. Link gives me an impressed look as he grabs his cloak and makes his way to my balcony. I roll my eyes and fix my hair before answering the door.

Impa stands over the threshold, eyebrow quirked, and smirking like she knows a secret. I instantly blush, allowing her in as I shut the door behind her.

"Where is he, the little devil?"

"Impa," I nearly wine, "he left. We were having such a nice time, too." She turns to me and chuckles.

"I know. That's why I interrupted it."

"Impa, why—"

"I could hear the noisy little bugger outside the door, that's why. What the Din were you doing to him?"

I blanche. Impa outright laughs.

"Fine, don't tell me, but I recommend that you keep that little game away from the door. Maybe your bedchambers?" Impa suggests, winking.

"Impa!" I storm into my bedchamber and she easily follows.

"What? Everyone approves of it. Even your father did," she sobers up at his mention. I cool down from my embarrassed rage, turning back to her.

"Really?" She nods.

"His will was just released. That was part of the reason I was outside your door. He left a message for you," she hands me a sealed parchment with my father's seal on it. I open it gingerly, breaking the seal.

_My dearest Zelda,_

_ First and foremost I want you to know how much I love you. I have always been proud of you, and always will be. You have grown to be a most beautiful young woman—regardless the snacks you secretively pick from the kitchen._

So he did know. I chuckle before continuing.

_ I also want you to know that you are ready. Your education has surpassed even my expectations as the ruling king of Hyrule as well as your professors and instructors. I entrust you to make wise decisions for the good of the kingdom._

_ But it is not simply intelligent political tactics that make you wise. You are an excellent judge of character, and knowing this, I don't leave you with a command to marry someone of my choosing. Instead, I leave the choice to you of who will lead Hyrule beside you. _

_ You will make a wonderful queen, my daughter, do not fret. I love you. Farewell,_

_ \- Daphnes Nohansen, King of Hyrule_

"He left you a great gift."

I am startled that instead of impa's voice, I hear that of Link's close behind me. I scan the room, but Impa is gone. I slowly fold the parchment up and set it upon my vanity.

"Indeed he has." I turn around and throw my arms around my new fiancé. He wraps his arms around me and I know I can get through this. As long as Link is by my side, I can do anything.

"So, just to confirm, before we were so rudely interrupted by your bodyguard," I playfully punch his chest as he presses his forehead to mine. "That was a yes, correct?" He kisses my cheekbone, trailing back to my hairline and down my jaw. After a bit, I pull his mouth back to mine.

"Is there any other answer?" I breathe before he covers my mouth with his again.


End file.
